


Day 11

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gratuitous hand holding kinda, some talking but pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: geekgirlwiggins asked:Prompt thing!! Forgot to send it earlier!! Robert and Aaron in the Mill waiting on a phone call from Liv for their daily/weekly update while she is away....





	

“Liv and I used to do this you know,” Robert said gesturing to the way they were both sitting side by side at the kitchen table Robert’s phone on display between them. “Waiting for that six o’clock phone call.”

“Robert, don’t,” Aaron said unable to keep the warning out of his voice.

“Sorry, it’s just it was the highlight of both our days,” Robert shut his eyes and Aaron knew he was trying to close out all the bad memories that clung from the past few months.

“It was mine too,” Aaron said squeezing Robert’s thigh with his hand and hoping Robert knew that he meant it. “Of course, it was but those days were hard and better left in the past.”

“She’s late,” Robert grumbled changing the subject, picking up his phone he checked to make sure he had service.

“She’ll ring. Just be patient,” Aaron said trying to keep a grin from forming on his face.

“Do you think she’s going to want to come back?” Robert asked running his fingers over Aaron’s against where they rested on his leg.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Aaron replied trying to keep his attention on their conversation. He knew that Robert wasn’t trying to start something between them and yet the desire was there a low thrum of energy waiting to be tapped into.

“I don’t know there was that boy she talked about last time what’s his face,” Robert practically spat out pulling Aaron from his lust induced haze.

“You mean Beau,” Aaron offered his grin back in full force.

“That’s not even a real name,” Robert scoffed his hand mapping Aaron’s own.

“It is,” Aaron argued.

“Well then, it’s a dumb one,” Robert said sounding like a sullen five-year-old who’d missed naptime.

“Robert, really?” Aaron asked incredulously.

“You’re not at all concerned?” Robert questioned nudging at Aaron’s hand until he got the message and flipped it over.

“She rings every week at the same time without being prompted and I know she rings you at least twice more during the week,” Aaron argued and couldn’t believe that they were actually having this conversation.

“You know about that?” Robert asked sounding surprised.

Aaron lets out a sigh, “Yes, I know she rings to check up on me. I just don’t know why she rings twice.”

“I think the other time is to check up on me,” Robert said threading their fingers together, palms touching.

Robert’s phone rang and Liv’s face flashed up on the screen.  Aaron answered the call and put it on speaker phone.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late but I didn’t want to ring until I knew for sure. I have some news,” Liv’s cheery voice flowed out the speakers.

Aaron looked at his husband and Robert was doing a complicated thing with his eyebrows that Aaron knew meant ‘see I told you so.’

“Well get on with it then,” Aaron said hoping she would put them out of their misery quick.

“I’m coming home!” Liv revealed and the look on Robert’s face was priceless.

“You What?” Robert said, looking like someone had pulled the seat out from underneath him.

“I’m coming home! All the doctors finally say mum can be moved so, I’m bringing her home with me. It will be expensive but worth it and I have the money. I want to come home but I can’t just leave her here,” Liv said her excitement about coming home petering out with the reality of her mother’s situation.

“You’re not using your savings on that Liv, I’ll pay. Have the doctor ring me with the details okay?” Robert argued putting his foot down and making Aaron love him even more.

“Robert, are you sure?” So, little words and yet Aaron was once again thrown by how much his sister and Robert had come to rely on and care for one another in the short time he was on the inside.

“Yes, I’m sure. We want you home too,” Robert said his words soft but measured. “Where you belong.”

“Okay, I have to go then I have flights and other stuff to look up. I guess I’ll see you soon,” Liv said sounding both excited and reluctant to hang up.

“Robert, are you okay? Are you crying?” Aaron asked feeling a little shaken at such a sudden display of emotion from his husband. Aaron twisted in his seat and wrapped his arms around Robert.

“Do you know how much a medical transport from Mauritius is going to cost me? Of course, I’m bloody crying!” Robert said returning the embrace.


End file.
